noucomefandomcom-20200223-history
S・M・L☆
S・M・L☆, or known as, Sweet Melty Love, is the opening theme of anime series, Ore no Nōnai Sentakushi ga, Gakuen Rabu Kome o Zenryoku de Jama Shiteiru, or otherwise in its abbrieviated form, NouCome. It is sung by Afilia Saga, a group consisting of eleven idols. The song is written by Halko Momoi, composed by Hamada Mikihiro, and arranged by MACARONI☆. __TOC__ Tracklist With DVD Ver. Disc 1 - CD #'S・M・L☆' # #'S・M・L☆' (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Disc 2 - DVD #S・M・L☆ Music Clip #S・M・L☆ Music Clip (Another ver) #Bonus A Noucome Collaboration Ver. Disc 1 - CD #'S・M・L☆' # #'S・M・L☆' (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) #'S・M・L☆' (TV Size Ver.) Disc 2 - DVD #S・M・L☆ Music Clip #Bonus B (Nōkome Special Movie) Member Solo Ver. Disc 1 - CD #'S・M・L☆' #'S・M・L☆' (Member featuring ver.) # Normal Edition Disc 1 - CD #'S・M・L☆' # #'S・M・L☆' (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Videos Opening Animation = |-| Single = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Characters In order of appearance Lyrics Romaji= One two sweets for Anata ni agetai One two sweets for Kidzukanu so-buri de One two sweets for Koi ni koishiteru Sweet Melty Love (1 2 3 Go!) Gogo no kyoushitsu de machibuse shita Karaburi mo jisanaide Kon’na tenkai o matte tanoni Iza to nareba Mou, tenpa rin gu! Kōbō wa isshin’ittai… … Marude surappusutikku Kono koino jidan dani Kamisama ga warau (No! ) Ai no jumon o tonaeyou… Himitsu no omajinai sa (Salud y amur) Mada minarai no midakara… Kikime wa hora, paro punte (paro punte) Arazan no nagareboshi ni Te wo awase `Anata no yume ga Kitto kanaimasu yō ni’ tte Omoi wa orikasanaru Mirufīyu mitai Ah – kono mune wa Sweet Sweet Melty Love… (LOVE dokidoki Let’s say! ) (LOVE dokidoki Let’s sing! ) (Majimaji mitsumete Let’s Kiss! ) (Magic Magic itomete Let’s Go! ) Maze maze tokashite Yaite samashite Tsukuru no wa taihen ne Tabe chau tokiniha Isshun de `pakutsu!’ Dakarakoso ne homeraretai! Futari wa isshindōtai… … Nante dorasutikku Sekaigaowarumadeha Kono mama i sasete (No! ) Ai no jumon o tonaeyou… Sore wa anata no namae (Te amo ne) Mada hatsukoi noridakara… Sokudo wa hora, A nda nte (anda nte) Mikadzuki no buranko ni matagatte Konpeitō mitai ni Amakute togetogeshi chau Dare ka to kuraberu nante Saite iyo! Dakara Ah – yasashiku ne Sweet Sweet Melty Love… (LOVE dokidoki Let’s say! ) (LOVE dokidoki Let’s sing! ) (Majimaji mitsumete Let’s Kiss! ) (Magic Magic itomete Let’s Go! ) Ai no jumon o tonaeyou… Himitsu no omajinai sa (Salud y amur) Mada minarai no midakara… Kikime wa hora, paro punte (paro punte) Arazan no nagareboshi ni Te o awase `Anata no yume ga Kitto kanaimasu yō ni’ tte Omoi wa orikasanaru Mirufīyu mitai Ah – kono mune wa Sweet Sweet Melty Love… Ah – kono mune wa Sweet Sweet Melty Love… (LOVE dokidoki Let’s say! ) (LOVE dokidoki Let’s sing! ) (Majimaji mitsumete Let’s Kiss! ) (Magic Magic itomete Let’s Go! ) (LOVE dokidoki Let’s say! ) (LOVE dokidoki Let’s sing! ) (Majimaji mitsumete Let’s Kiss! ) (Magic Magic itomete Let’s Go! ) |-| Kanji= One two sweets for あなたにあげたい One two sweets for 気づかぬそぶりで One two sweets for 恋に恋してる Sweet Melty Love (1 2 3 Go!) 午後の教室で待ち伏せした 空振りも辞さないで こんな展開を待ってたのに いざとなれば もう、テンパりんぐ! 攻防は一進一退……まるでスラップスティック この恋の地団駄に 神様が笑う(No!) 愛の呪文を唱えよう… 秘密のおまじないさ(Salud y amor) まだ見習いの身だから… 効き目はホラ、未知数(ぱろぷんて) アラザンの流れ星に 手を合わせ 「あなたの夢がきっと叶いますように」って 想いは折り重なるミルフィーユみたい Ah- この胸は Sweet Sweet Melty Love… (LOVE ドキドキ Let's say!) (LOVE トキメキ Let's Sing!) (まじまじ 見つめて Let's Kiss!) (Magic Magic 射止めて Let's Go!) まぜまぜ溶かして焼いて冷まして 作るのは大変ね 食べちゃう時には 一瞬で「パクッ!」 だからこそね ホメラレタイ! ふたりは一心同体……なんてドラスティック 世界が終わるまでは このままいさせて(No!) 愛の呪文を唱えよう… それはあなたの名前(te amo ne) まだ初恋ノリだから… 速度はホラ、あんだんて(あんだんて) 三日月のブランコに跨って こんぺいとうみたいに 甘くてトケトゲしちゃう 誰かと比べるなんてサイテーよ! だから Ah- 優しくネ Sweet Sweet Melty Love… (LOVE ドキドキ Let's say!) (LOVE トキメキ Let's Sing!) (まじまじ 見つめて Let's Kiss!) (Magic Magic 射止めて Let's Go!) 愛の呪文を唱えよう… 秘密のおまじないさ(Salud y amor) まだ見習いの身だから… 効き目はホラ、未知数(ぱろぷんて) アラザンの流れ星に 手を合わせ 「あなたの夢がきっと叶いますように」って 想いは折り重なるミルフィーユみたい Ah- この胸は Sweet Sweet Melty Love… (LOVE ドキドキ Let's say!) (LOVE トキメキ Let's Sing!) (まじまじ 見つめて Let's Kiss!) (Magic Magic 射止めて Let's Go!) |-| English= One two sweets for you, I want to give you, One two sweets for you, Pretending not to notice One two sweets for you, Tenderly passionately we fall in love Sweet Melty Love (1 2 3 Go!) I won’t forgive that attempt at an ambush in this afternoons class I was waiting for something good to happen and yet, look now I’m about to blow a fuse! Our defense and offense is hit and retreat…. it’s almost as if it’s slapstick comedy, God laughs, at our love (No!) Let’s recite the magic words of love The “Abracadabras” of our secrets (Wellness & Love) Our bodies are still learning by watching And its effect, is still unknown (Paropunte) Let’s join our hands together around these fallen-star-like silver dragees “So that your dreams will surely come true” Our feelings heap up like Mille Feuilles, Ah, my heart is a Sweet Sweet Melty Love… (LOVE (Thump Thump) Let’s say!) (LOVE (Throb Throb) Let’s Sing!) (Seriously gaze at me and Let’s Kiss!) (Magic Magic (Make me yours) Let’s Go!) You mix it up, melt it, grill it and cool it down And what I get, is something immense And as soon as I eat it, in that very moment “BOOM!” And that’s why, I want to praise you! We are two hearts beating as one… How dramatic Until the world comes to an end, let us stay like this (No!) Let’s recite the magic words of love… And those words, are your name (I love you you know) This is still puppy love… And hey look, its speed is andante We straddle over the swing of the crescent moon, Like sugar covered candies So sweet it melts And it’ll be low of someone to compare us to others So, Ah~ be kind~ Sweet Sweet Melty Love… (LOVE (Thump Thump) Let’s say!) (LOVE (Throb Throb) Let’s Sing!) (Seriously gaze at me and Let’s Kiss!) (Magic Magic (Make me yours) Let’s Go!) Let’s recite the magic words of love The “Abracadabras” of our secrets (Wellness & Love) Our bodies are still learning by watching And its effect, is still unknown (Paropunte) Let’s join our hands together around these fallen-star-like silver dragees “So that your dreams will surely come true” Our feelings heap up like Mille Feuilles, Ah, my heart is a Sweet Sweet Melty Love… (LOVE (Thump Thump) Let’s say!) (LOVE (Throb Throb) Let’s Sing!) (Seriously gaze at me and Let’s Kiss!) (Magic Magic (Make me yours) Let’s Go! Gallery SML - 001.jpg SML - 002.jpg SML - 003.jpg SML - 004.jpg SML - 005.jpg SML - 006.jpg SML - 007.jpg Category:Anime Category:Discography Category:Franchise Category:Music